supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival
|Row 2 title = Date |Row 2 info = August 3, 2019 |Row 3 title = IndyCar Cup Winner |Row 3 info = TBD |Row 4 title = IndyCar Cup Runner-up |Row 4 info = TBD |Row 5 title = Score |Row 5 info = TBD |Row 6 title = Celebrity Family Feud winner |Row 6 info = TBD |Row 7 title = Celebrity Family Feud runner-up |Row 7 info = TBD |Row 8 title = Score |Row 8 info = TBD |}}The 2019 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival is the 19th Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival set to take place on August 3, 2019, at the Croatian Church in 9118 Winston Churchill Boulevard, in Norval, Ontario. Due to excessive traveling from the US to Thailand for the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Khon Kaen, the Unseeded Cup will not be held this year, as unseeded players have to leave for Thailand on Thursday. Had there been a Feud tournament on the week of August 4, the Unseeded Cup would have been held this year. However, the IndyCar Cup for seeded players of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife will be held this year. The IndyCar Cup will be held Friday morning, and the final of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife will be held Friday night, because IndyCar players have to leave for Thailand on Saturday. They leave early for the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Khon Kaen or the 2019 Daai Daeng Cup in Bangkok. Every match from the third round onwards were held at the closest tennis courts to the festival. Qualified countries All 32 countries that qualified for the final seedings of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife including Thailand and Laos qualified. ;AFC * * * * * * ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * * ;CONMEBOL * * * ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * IndyCar Cup The IndyCar Cup will be held before the Celebrity Family Feud final for the second consecutive Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival. It is the only IndyCar Cup to be held, as the Unseeded Cup is not held in 2019 due to excessive traveling from the US to Thailand. Jirayu La-ongmanee is the defending Mississauga Cup winner. Notably, Metagross finished last in Group E, a group Metagross was expected to advance. Metagross was widely expected to qualify with Ryan Hunter-Reay, their Andretti Autosport teammate or Honchkrow, one of three associate Team Seeded members (alongside Vaporeon and Magmortar). Seeding pots The seeding pots were from the seedings of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife. IndyCar properly put the players back into their regular seedings, with the last top eight seed still going back and forth between Will Power and Beartic. Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Seed results Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Volcarona Metagross (Round 1) Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Beartic Simon Pagenaud Will Power Apolo Anton Ohno (Round 1) Joey Fatone Mario Lopez Graham Rahal Ueli Kestenholz (Round 1) James Hinchcliffe Ryan Hunter-Reay Heracross Decidueye Jinjett Wattanasin (Round 1) Honchkrow Milo Manheim (Round 1) Pidgeot (Round 1) Marko Manieri (Round 1) Chespin Jakkapat Wattanasin Jaylerr Kritsanapoom (Round 1) Larvesta (Round 1) Tanont Chumroen (Round 1) Magmortar Vaporeon (Round 1) Nidoking (Round 1) Kan Kantathavorn (Round 1) Finals Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Jakkapat Wattanasin | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Heracross | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= Honchkrow | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Graham Rahal | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= Volcarona | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= James Hinchcliffe | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= Beartic | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Will Power | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= Pee Saderd | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F IndyCar fans considered Group F a group of death, as it contained the top three countries in the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 final and huge favorites to win, in Russia, Italy and the Netherlands, who eventually won the contest. Group G Group H CDs The festival will have a huge selection of no-star CDs. These no-star CDs allows you to open the CD in the back unlike an envelope. The festival is pending on Star CDs, which had not been sold since the 2015 festival. Foods The festival sold out food, from previous years, costing anyone buying it Canadian money. It includes the Pho Noodle Soup made in Vietnam. Despite the reason, the tickets to food costed them 5 dollars. In the noodle soup plaza, the Pho Noodle Soup had costed 7 dollars, but the Kupiet Noodle Soup costed only 5 dollars. The water in the noodle soup area was free. Trivia Category:2019 festivals Category:2019 in Canada